


Mist

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Short, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-22
Updated: 2003-01-22
Packaged: 2019-04-27 06:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14419845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Walter cooling off leads to all three men heating up.





	Mist

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Mist

## Mist

### by Raven

**WARNING:**  
This snippet features an erotic spanking. If that's not your thing, please hit delete. Thanks! 

**DISCLAIMER:**  
The characters within these stories belong to Fox, 1013, CC et al. There is no profit made or intended from these stories, and they should be considered as being for entertainment purposes only. 

FEEDBACK greatly appreciated as long as it's friendly. Life's too short to waste it on flames. Thanks. 

More of my stories can be found at the Sinful Shack right here: <http://gaby.slashcity.tv/>

XxXxXxXxX 

"God, it must be a hundred degrees out here." Mulder squinted against the intense glare, searching the crowd for his bigger lover. Beside him, Alex was doing the same thing. 

"102 degrees, according to the Weather Channel." Alex motioned toward the entrance tent, and they began making their way past the booths and concession stands. 

"I hope Walter was careful." Mulder knew he was motherhenning but couldn't help it. Walter Skinner was a smart capable man, Mulder knew he could remember sunscreen and drinking water. It didn't stop Mulder from needing to be sure the man he loved was okay. 

"He'd better have been. If the top of that sexy bald head's even remotely pink, his backside's going to match, plus some." Alex's stern tone made Mulder grin. It had taken a long time, but Alex was finally just as comfortable paddling Walter's rear as Mulder was. 

Alex caught the grin and returned it, brushing Mulder's shoulder with his own, a safe and Skinner approved PDA. 

All three men supported the local American Cancer Society, in honor of Dana Scully and the women like her. This year, they had each chosen a separate event to participate in, having decided to make it more personal and spread their talents a bit. 

Alex had done the bake-sale, his triple fudge turtle brownies the usual huge hit. He asked the lordly sum of three dollars a bar, and people lined up to give it to him. They took hours to make but were worth every minute. Walter had eaten one while taking a bubble bath once, and swore he'd had a vision. 

Mulder had put his profiling skills to work and spent a day on the phone doing corporate solicitations. He charmed, cajoled and dared his way through the huge businesses everyone else was afraid to call, and the donations from that quarter were nearly double the year before. 

Walter hadn't had anything specific in mind, had simply volunteered to go where needed. He'd spent a couple of hours doing paperwork, annoyed that it had seemed like a talent to his lovers, but then Walter had been approached to do the Relay for Life. 

The relay was a team event. A moderate oval track was set up in the local fairgrounds. Different groups and organizations set up around the track, selling everything from cotton candy to five-minute massages. A dee-jay was in the middle of the track, playing requests for one dollar donations, calling the tricycle races and leading the crowd through the "Chicken Dance". All proceeds went to cancer research and victims services. 

It was basically a small street fair, and people brought their families and stayed for hours. The only requirement was that each team had to keep a person walking every hour for twenty-four hours. There was usually no shortage of people willing to walk for an hour, but a heat wave had struck hard and one of the teams needed a walker for the 11 am to 1 pm block. 

Walter had volunteered to do the two hours and was pleased to be able to do something physical, something where he was filling a real need. His time was now up, and Mulder and Alex had come to pick him up. 

As they came around a curve in the track, Mulder froze. Alex followed his gaze and was equally paralyzed. 

Due to the heat, a mist tent had been set up. Inside it, surrounded by admirers and oblivious to them all, was Walter Skinner. He was wearing snug navy boxing shorts and a white tank. He had on dark prescription sunglasses and a white baseball cap turned backwards. 

As they watched, he slowly stripped off the tank, standing more fully under the heavy mist. The droplets clung to his skin and sparkled in his chest hair. The damp shorts were clinging, the thin cotton molding to his thighs and rear, outlining his endowments nicely. Walter tilted his head back, taking off his glasses and turning his face slowly from side to side, the water beading down as though he were in a soft shower. 

Alex and Mulder tracked the same drop of sweat and mist as it rolled down his jaw, strolled the length of his throat, and finally settled happily in the notch of his breastbone. There was a fan blowing as well, and Walter's nipples hardened under a stream of the cool air, the dusky nubs puckering seductively. 

Walter took a deep breath, gave a little shake and stepped out of the mist tent, putting his glasses back on. Tossing his shirt over the back of his neck, Walter caught sight of Alex and Mulder. Smiling brightly, he stepped toward them. 

The movement snapped them out of their lust-induced paralysis. With a speaking look to the other, they each took a hand and proceeded to almost drag Walter to the car. Mulder blessed Alex's paranoid little heart as he remembered that Alex had parked far away from the other cars, half-hidden from view by the treeline. 

Opening the back of the van, bought to accommodate three grown men and all their equipment, Alex and Mulder practically threw Walter inside. 

Walter, who'd known what was going on, hadn't said a word the whole way to the car. He didn't protest now, only grinned smugly at his lovers. Seeing the two of them, young and handsome, so desperate to have him, gave him a feeling of indescribable gratitude. It was also one hell of an ego stroke. 

"Problem, boys? You seem in a hurry to get home." He moved slowly into a sexy sprawl along the padded floor, making the most of where and how he'd landed. They sometimes took long trips in this van, and the back was kept comfortable for napping. A thick blanket and even pillows were already in place, and now Walter, emboldened by his lovers' hot looks, lay back on a pillow, one hand under his head, showing off a muscled arm, the other hand sliding slowly down his bare abdomen, heading for his swelling cock. 

Alex was stunned stupid. He'd known Walter could be a tease, but this was Mister Keep-It-In-The-Bedroom and he looked as though he was about to start masturbating any moment, and the van doors weren't even closed. 

Mulder, taken momentarily off-guard by the public display from his very private lover, recovered enough to realize he didn't want to waste this. He slapped Alex lightly on the rump, motioning the man to get in the van. Mulder followed, closing the door behind him. 

Walter was still smirking seductively, but Mulder caught the faintest trace of need under the smirk, the tiny hint of insecurity that made this play with a purpose. 

"You, Walter Skinner, are one incredibly hot hunk o' manflesh." It was silly, but Mulder saw that Walter's mouth quirked, and knew the faint blush was pleasure. 

Alex, having caught from Mulder's tone that there was something more going on, reached out to tenderly take off the glasses. 

"You won't be needing these. All you're going to be looking at is the floor." It was an erotic threat, and Mulder mentally assigned a few bonus points to his younger husband before moving closer to Walter. 

"Oh, yeah. We're going to do you right here in the back of the van, Big Guy. But first," Mulder grinned evilly down at Walter, enjoying the slightly glazed look his stalking was producing. "First you're getting the spanking you deserve for that little show out there." 

Alex had turned, a half-pout on the full mouth at the thought of a delay between right now and some purposeful nudity, but the pout vanished with the rest of Mulder's words. He looked at Walter, knowing that a playful spanking would be appreciated by all three of them, but wondering if Mulder was playing a hunch. 

Walter flushed just a bit, and the dark eyes were hidden behind a sudden sweep of lashes. 

"Walter Sergei Skinner!" Alex was thrilled to see Walter really had done it deliberately, but he was also surprised. He laughed and Walter blushed darker. 

"How did you know?" It was a quiet murmur, and Mulder pointed to the prescription sunglasses carefully stowed in a small cargo hold. 

"You have them but you hate them. You use them when you absolutely have to, but you always take them off as soon as you can. You were finished walking and you were standing under a mister, but you kept them on almost the whole time you were under the tent. I realized you were hiding behind them. You figured no one could see your eyes to tell that you were trying to get us wound up enough that we'd bend you over the nearest horizontal surface. Plus, you didn't have to see the other people enjoying the show." 

Walter's head came up, eyes honestly curious. "Other people enjoyed it?" 

"Walter, half the water around that tent was drool. There were women dropping ice cubes down their bras, and more than a couple of men suddenly needing to hold anything large in front of their groin." Alex was smiling now, but serious as well. He'd noticed the looks from the crowd around them, knew the three of them had been the focal point for more than a few heated thoughts. 

"You're gorgeous, Walter, get over it. And while you're at it, get over my knee." Mulder had seated himself comfortably beside Walter, and now he drew the still damp form face down across his lap. Alex helped skim the shorts down, revealing that Walter was wearing only a jock under the thin cotton. 

"You've been out here half-naked, for two hours? Oh, lover, you just earned yourself extra. Alex, if you'll take that side, I'll take this one." 

"Sounds like a deal to me." Alex stroked his hand lightly across one firmly muscled cheek, feeling the twitch of anticipation run through it. He and Mulder both took their time simply caressing, gently patting and even lightly pinching. 

Walter was squirming, and they hadn't even landed the first spank. 

"Mulder! Alex! Will you just spank my ass already!" He was whining, and he didn't care. He'd teased himself almost as much as he'd teased his lovers, and now he was ready to get spanked and get fucked. He wasn't picky on the order. 

Taking mercy, Mulder nodded an answer to Alex's questioning look, and they brought their hands down at the same time. Walter gave a little buck of reaction, then sighed deeply. 

"Oh yeah, boys, do it." It was quiet, almost as though he'd been talking to himself, but Mulder smiled when he heard it. He wouldn't let Walter down. This would be one spanking he'd remember for a long time. 

Alex, too, knew how rare it was for Walter to admit freely that he wanted and needed this. Shaping his hand around the taut muscle under it, Alex drew back for another sharp spank. He might have hated punishing his lover, but he loved giving the man pleasure. 

It was a long spanking. Mulder and Alex each took their time, devoting their not inconsiderable attention to every fine detail. They varied the pattern, the strength of the spanks and the timing. Half-way through, Walter was stunned to find himself pushed and lifted across to lie on Alex's lap, the men switching sides. He groaned as they went back to work on his bottom, the reddened flesh now reacting to a whole new set of stimuli. 

Walter was a dark red and burning hot. His rear was quivering with each spank, and the van was full of his hoarse breathing and moans. 

"Mulder, please say he's been punished enough. If I don't get him inside me in about thirty seconds, I'm going to lose it." Alex didn't stop spanking as he said it, and the words drew forth another loud sound of arousal from Walter. 

"Looks done to me. Here." Mulder had retrieved the bottle of lube they kept next to the tire tools, a standing joke between them, and Alex helped him ease Walter onto his hands and knees. 

Slipping off their own clothes, both men were prepped and ready in record time. Alex settled under Walter, who was still kneeling where they'd left him, trying desperately not to rub his aching cock against the floor. He was close, so close he'd have come from just the spanking in another few swats, and now he looked down into Alex's eyes, brilliant with love and lust, and bit his lip, trying to keep control. 

Sensing this, Alex squeezed the base of Walter's cock firmly, ignoring the attempted thrust into his hand. When Walter nodded, Alex used the hold to position him, closing his eyes as he felt the broad head stretch him. Letting go, Alex wrapped his arms around Walter's neck, his legs around Walter's waist. 

"Mulder, hurry!" The strain of not moving himself and not letting Walter move either was clear in the tone, and Walter threw his head back. 

"Just do it, Mulder, give it to me now!" Walter's growl was pleading and, without any further prep, Mulder removed his fingers and pushed his cock deep into Walter. 

The movement brought cries from all three men, and soon they were moving hard and fast. They all knew this was a certified quickie, down and dirty and off. There'd be a time for tender love-making after they got home, for lingering glances and soft words. For now, the goal was to get yours and get it now. 

Walter was the first, exploding from the dual stimulation of Alex under him, all hungry mouth and teeth and hands, and Mulder behind him, hard thighs and strong hands literally keeping his sore ass perfectly positioned for a cock that was driving into him so hard and deep Walter could taste it. 

Mulder was next and Alex followed closely, Walter and Mulder each having reached for Alex's cock after their own orgasm. The love it implied, as well as the rough hands, one still hot from spanking, sent him over the edge. 

When he came back to himself, Alex was relieved to see that his husbands had rolled to the side. It was nice to lie under Walter, feel the weight of that solid body on top of his own. It was lovely to feel Mulder's long length pressed against him, covering him completely. The two of them combined in a post-orgasmic heap could break ribs. 

Walter was in the middle, lying on his stomach, a look of complete contentment on his face. His bottom was still a deep red, and there were marks on his hips from Mulder's fingers, marks on his shoulders from Alex's fingers. Suck marks from Mulder down his back, suck and bite marks from Alex on his neck and shoulders. His lips were flushed from being kissed, and his thighs were damp with Mulder's essence. 

Walter Skinner looked like the house special, if the house was bawdy. It suited him nicely. 

"You have to be bad more often, Walter. I really like what happens after." 

Alex's drowsy mumble brought an equally drowsy chuckle, and Mulder looked at the two of them, nearly asleep and already moving to cuddle each other, the habits of their bedroom taking over. Mulder, never much for sleep after sex, carefully covered them up and dressed, then eased toward the front of the van. He started it, turning on the air conditioner. The van had gotten pretty hot while they were making out, despite the windows left cracked and the shade of the trees. 

Soon it was cool, and Mulder carefully drove them home. He looked into the rear view mirror often and, when he pulled in the drive, he sighed with pure happiness. Mulder loved the two men snuggled together in sleep. He loved the house they'd made a home. He loved his job, loved his time away from his job. In short, Fox Mulder loved his life, and the joy of that wondrous discovery never failed to make him laugh. 

"Fox is happy again." Alex's voice was still sleepy, but pleased. 

"Yeah. We're good for him." Walter's sleep-husky voice trailed off as he kissed Alex's forehead before they both went back to sleep. 

Chuckling, Mulder let down all the windows, shut off the engine, then moved to the back to snuggle with them. 

**THE END.**   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Raven


End file.
